Un démon sous l'aile de dieu
by Lamina
Summary: Van Helsing a une nouvelle mission.Double cette fois!Il doit se rendre en Transylvanie la où les villageois ont une nouvelle crainte!Mais il doit aussi proteger une jeune fille étrange du nom de :Amélianne.Mais cette derniere a un terrible secret...
1. Prologue

,  
  
Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles responsabilités  
  
HISTOIRE : Van helsing a une nouvelle mission. Il doit retourner en Transylvanie car les villageois ne craignent que la princesse Vallerious ne soit pas partie en parti en paie. Mais il doit être accompagner d'un jeune fille étrange cachant un terrible secret...  
  
DISCLAMER :Gabriel Van Helsing ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tout les autres personnages du film dont le nom est évoquer. Par contre ceux qui ne figuraient pas dans le film sont de mon invention!Merci et bonne lecture!  
  
Assis dans une salle sombre d'un temple habité par les moines,un dénommé Gabriel Van helsing restait la à regarder une nouvelle invention de son ami Carl. Seulement, il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Le visage d'Anna hantait ses pensées ainsi que tout les évènements qui avaient eu lieu il y a quelques jours en Transylvanie. Il essaya de chasser le visage de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimer et que pourtant il avait tuer en tant que loup- garou...A cette pensé il fut pris de rage et renversa la table sur laquelle était entasser parchemin et plumes et serra les poings!Il l'avait tuer et il ne se le pardonnait pas....Même si il s'avait que grâce a lui elle reposait en paix. A ce moment, un moine pas très grand et plutôt vieux fit irruption dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le dégât.  
  
« Et bien doije en conclure que les habitudes sont revenu? » « Épargnez moi vos sarcasme mon père! »  
  
Van helsing se contenta de relever la table et de remettre l'invention bizarre sur cette dernière mais ne se souciât aucunement de tout les parchemin taché d'encre. Il prit une grand respiration pour se calmer puis reprit :  
  
« Que voulez vous? » « Le grand prêtre souhaite vous voir. Il semblerait que c'est important. »  
  
Van helsing ferma les yeux en signe d'exaspération et demanda aussitôt.  
  
« Vas-t-il encore me demander d'aller tuer un de ces faux-monstre pour améliorer ma réputation de meurtrier? » « Peut-être pas tout de suite mais il ne mas pas préciser de quoi il s'agit au juste. » « ah...très bien je vous suit mon père. »  
  
Dit-til en soupirant. Le moine s'inclina un peu puis ouvrit la marche suivit de Gabriel qui referma la porte. Ils traversèrent donc le grand hall avec de grands vitraux magnifique. Il y avait aussi plusieurs statues représentant des anges ou encore la sainte marie accompagner de Jésus, son fils. Des peintures anciennes étaient accrochées aux murs et au dessous de ces dernières il y avait des bancs d'église sur lesquels plusieurs moine et frères priaient. Plusieurs levaient des regards vers Van helsing mais ce dernier y était habituer de toute façon!Ils arrivèrent alors devant les deux grandes portes dorées qui renfermait la pièce ou le grand prêtre avait habitude de se recueillir. Le moine frappa a la porte.  
  
« Votre honneur, Monsieur Van helsing est la. » « Excellent, faites le entrez je vous prie et laissez nous seuls. » « D'accord monsieur. »  
  
Le moine s'inclina légèrement devant Van helsing puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Ce dernier entra alors avide de savoir ce que le prêtre lui voulait. Après avoir fait quelques pas,il entendit la porte se refermer lourdement derrière lui. Il vit le prêtre qui était assis à une table en scrutant une carte du pays. Il y avait aussi divers autres parchemins et une chandelle qui était presque a bout de cire. Il ne leva pas un regard vers lui ce qui déplut a Van helsing. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais nut pas le temps de dire un mot que le prêtre le coupa froidement.  
  
« Prenez donc un siège. »  
  
Sans discuter, il prit une chaise qui longeait le mur et s'assit face au prêtre quand enfin ce dernier daigna lever son regard sur lui. Tout deux se regardèrent d'un regard impassible puis le prêtre commença :  
  
« Ece-que vous allez bien Gabriel? »  
La question surpris Gabriel!''Ece-que vous allez bien?''.Depuis des  
années il l'avait envoyer tuer des monstre et fuir les autorités et il  
lui demandait pour la première fois comment il allait. Il répondit alors  
ce qu'il pensait en fronçant les sourcils :  
  
« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? » « Je veut savoir si vous êtes prêt! »  
  
Répondit le prêtre d'un ton grave.  
  
« Mais prêt pour quoi? » « Pour une nouvelle mission en Transylvanie! »  
  
Van Helsing se leva d'un bond en entendant le nom de ce  
pays!''Transylvanie''!''Transylvanie''!Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête tel  
une menace!Pour lui Transylvanie était : Mort, souffrance, peur,  
ténèbres...mais un autre mot lui venait aussi : ''Amour''!Dans ce pays il  
avait perdu l'amour!Avec tous ses souvenirs affreux dans l'esprit, il  
prit peine a articuler :  
  
« P...Pourquoi voulez-vous m'envoyer là-bas? » « Car les villageois ont peur de nouveaux! »  
  
Gabriel dévisagea le prêtre...de nombreuse peur hantait ce pays mais elles  
n'étaient que rumeurs. Et maintenant malgré l'extermination de Dracula,  
ils avaient encore peur?  
  
« Peur? Mais peur de quoi? Je les ait pourtant débarrasser de ce compte Dracula...et si vos saviez ce que sa ma coûter et ce que j'ai endurer. » « Oh je sais trop bien ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais très bien que des liens se sont formés entre vous et la princesse Vallerious avant qu'elle ne meure...mais je croie que son esprit n'est pas parti avec elle. » « Quoi?!Que racontez vous la? »  
  
Demanda Van Helsing frapper par ces paroles. Il croyait devenir fous  
tellement ce qu'il disait était insensé. De plus ce dernier parlait d'un  
ton tout a fait serein et ne montrait aucun signe de doute nit de  
frayeur. Il était tout a fait calme quand il continua.  
  
« Je suis tout a fait sérieux Gabriel!Laisser moi continuer. Ce que je vient de dire se rapporte a la nouvelle peur qui règne en Transylvanie. Des cris et des rires s'échappent du château ainsi que des volées de chauves- souris. La seule personne qui eut osé aller voir de quoi il en retournait est revenue aveugle. Il est devenus fous a cause de ce qu'il aurait soi- disant vu. Personne n'a voulu l'écouter pensant qu'il était prophète de malheurs. Mais pour vous il pourrait être utile dans cette mission...si vous l'accepter. » « Bien sur!Je part donc a l'aube dans ce cas! »  
  
S'exclama Gabriel. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte mais le prêtre  
l'arrêta.  
  
« Van Helsing!Vous n'irez pas seul là-bas! » « Très bien j'ai compris je vais prévenir Carl! »  
  
Répondit-t-il exaspérer. Le prêtre cependant hocha la tête en se levant  
puis continua :  
  
« Oui bien sur Carl vous accompagneras mais quelqu'un d'autre aussi viendra avec vous! » « Comment? Quelqu'un d'autre? » « Oui c'est cela!Suivez moi Gabriel. »  
  
Van Helsing suivit perplexe le prêtre par une porte au fond de la salle  
qu'il n'avait jamais remarquer auparavent. Le prêtre ouvrit doucement la  
porte puis dit :  
  
« Voici qui vous accompagneras! » « ...C'est une blague ou quoi? »  
  
Demanda Van Helsing avec un drôle de sourire mal alaise...  
  
É é!Désoler de vous laissez sur votre faim!C'est vous qui déciderez si sa  
doit continuer!!  
Lamina 


	2. Amélianne un livre fermer

**Chapitre 2 : Amélianne, Un livre fermer.**

**_voila le chapitre 2!Réponse a ma revieweuse(Sa devient desesperant...une lectrice pr chaque fic et jamais la meme''lol)_**

_**Thaele Ellia:**_

Prometeur?Um...oui c'est le casEt bien ta soif sur la mysterieuse accompagnatrice va etre abreuver dans ce chapitre(Completement abreuver?Um...non je crois paslol)

**_Voila!Bonne lecture a tous(tes)_**

Le prêtre regarda sévèrement Van Helsing.  
  
- « Oh sa n'as rien d'une blague au contraire!Vous serez surpris de ses capacités. »

- « Mais mon père...c'est une... »  
  
Le prêtre leva la main pour le faire taire!Il ne voulait rien entendre.  
La porte que le prêtre avait ouverte donnait sur une salle semblable a  
celle que Van Helsing logeait. Mais, assise au fond de la salle, il y  
avait une personne recouverte d'une longue cape noir...Cette personne  
n'étais certes pas grande et son anatomie laissait paraître qu'il  
s'agissait d'une fille. La personne se leva doucement ,mais sa ne mettait  
pas plus en valeur sa grandeur, et ne tourna pas la tête vers eux. Elle  
resta immobile. Le prêtre sourit alors gentiment et dit :  
  
- « Approchez mon enfant! »  
  
L'inconnue s'approcha donc d'un pas silencieux et s'arrêta a quelque pas  
de Van Helsing.  
  
- « Mon enfant voici Gabriel Van Helsing. Gabriel voici Amélianne... »

- « Bonjour... »  
  
Répondit Amélianne d'une voix tout a fait calme mais qui semblait vide  
d'expression. Le prêtre ajouta, un peu impatient :  
  
- « Ne soyez pas timide mon enfant. »  
  
La jeune fille asquiesa et enleva sa capuche ainsi que toute la cape. Van  
Helsing fut surpris de voir une jeune fille qui devait ne pas avoir plus  
de 16 ans!Elle avait le regard encré par terre, elle ne daigna pas leur  
accorder un regard. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un brun très sombre tout  
comme ses yeux, dans lesquels il croyait voir des milliers de tourment.  
Pourquoi serait-t-elle tourmenter a ce point?Quelques mèches rebelles  
pendait sur son front. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir noir qu'elle  
laissait ouvert sous lequel elle portait un corser noir par dessus un  
débardeur blanc. Elle était toute, ou presque, habiller de cuir ainsi  
que ses bottes qui lui montait jusqu'au genoux.Elle était armer d'une  
longue épée d'argent dans un fourreau ainsi qu'une arme a feu(De ce temps  
la...) de couleur argent également. Elle portait un chapelet d'argent au  
poignet ainsi qu'un étrange collier avec une dent d'ont il ne voyait pas  
la provenance. Van Helsing lui sourit légèrement et lui tendit une  
poigner de main amicale.  
  
- « Enchanté! »  
  
Amélianne porta son regard sur la main de Gabriel comme si s'étais la  
toute première fois qu'elle en voyait une. Elle le regarda longement.Van  
Helsing ne comprenait pas son attitude mais ne roncha pas. La jeune fille  
esquissa un vague sourire et lui serra la main.  
  
- « Enchantée! »  
  
Le prêtre, satisfait de l'introduction de Amélianne, sourit et dit :  
  
- « Allez donc chercher Carl pendant que je donne les dernières directive a Van Helsing »  
  
Amélianne s'inclina légèrement devant les deux hommes et sortit de la  
salle. Gabriel dévisagea le prêtre et demanda :  
  
- « Elle est ici depuis longtemps? »

- « Depuis ses 7 ans... »

- « Alors comment se fait-t-il que je ne l'ait jamais vu? »

- « Oh très peu sont les personnes ici qui l'ont vu... quand elle est arriver ici elle voulait se faire oublier du reste du monde. Grandir avec pour seul tuteur : Moi et s'adonner au armes et au combat. »

- « Pourquoi cela? »

- « Oh ce n'est pas a moi de vous le dire Gabriel!C'est a elle de juger si vous devez le savoir... »

- « Quoi? »  
  
Van Helsing était tout a fait perplexe de ce que le prêtre lui disait. Ce  
dernier baissa le regard et , après un moment, continua :  
  
- « Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien de tourment se trouve en son cœur si jeune qu'elle a ardemment essayer d'endurcir. Elle n'as que 16 ans vous savez? »

- « Je m'en doutait en effet... »

- « Je ne vous l'avais pas dit tout de suite mais votre mission seras double. Vous devrez aussi veiller sur elle. »

- « Amélianne? »

- « Oui! »

- « Elle ne devait pas nous aider? »

- « Oui...mais il faut que vous veiller sur elle tout de même. Protéger la coûte que coûte!Mais elle ne le sait pas...elle est certaine de n'avoir besoin de personne vous comprenez? »  
  
Gabriel asquiesa. Cette fille était apparemment très étrange. Très?...Le  
mot lui semblait faible!Et elle était importante pour le prêtre...seulement  
pour lui?Non...il ne le croyait pas.A son avis bien des personne devait esperer beaucoup d'elle  
  
- « Et bien dans ce cas je vais aller les rejoindre ,elle et Carl. »

- « Bien...Oh une dernière chose Gabriel! »

- « Oui? »

- « N'insister pas trop a en savoir trop sur elle et surtout...ne lui dite pas : ''Qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant''! »  
  
Gabriel n'eut pas le temps d'imposer un pourquoi que le prêtre avait  
refermer la lourde porte!Tout ceci le dépassait en un sens. Il retournait  
en Transylvanie avec son meilleur ami : Carl et sa nouvelle protégée plus  
qu'étrange Amélianne...Au fait!Il ne savait pas son nom de famille. Eceque  
cela faisait parti du mystère de ces origines?Il préférait ne pas trop  
s'en soucier. Alors il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers l'écurie!

Amélianne descendait les marches de marbres qui menait a l'atelier de  
Carl. Ce ''frère'' qu'elle avait déjà vu une ou deux fois. Elle arriva a  
une porte de bois qu'elle ouvrit pour entrer dans le vaste atelier où se  
trouvait évidemment : Carl!Quand ce dernier la vit entrer il l'accueillit  
d'un grand sourire chaleureux. Elle sourit un peu a son tour.  
  
- « Amélianne!C'est bien toi?Ma foi sa doit faire un bon moment que je ne t'ai pas vu!Regarde toi! » 

- « Merci Carl!C'est bon de te revoir. »  
  
Carl lui tendit la main et elle la serra chaleureusement. Carl lui avait  
été de précieux conseil en armes. Mais elle n'avait tout de même pas  
passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Rapidement, elle reprit un peu de son  
air serein et demanda :  
  
- « Alors, tout est près? »

- « Oui!J'ai amener quelques nouvelles inventions qui pourrait nous être utile! »  
  
Répondit-t-il d'un grand sourire fier!Il regarda dans la salle.  
  
- « Où est Van Helsing ? »

- « Nous devront aller le rejoindre dans l'écurie. »

- « Parfait!Part devant , je vous rejoint! »  
  
Amélianne acquiesca et parti son sac a l'épaule.

  
  
Oh pardon de couper iciNon!Non pas les chatouille!Ne me torturer  
pas!!lol enfin au moin vous avez mieu fait connaissance avec Amélianne!Et  
bah rendez vous au prochain chapitre et n'oublier pas de reviewer

Lamina-xxx-


	3. Une vieille crainte

Coucou!Voici le chapitre 3.Ce chapitre est asser court mais les prochains seront mieu je vous le jure

DISCLAMER :Gabriel Van Helsing ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tout les autres personnages du film dont le nom est évoquer. Par contre ceux qui ne figuraient pas dans le film sont de mon invention!Merci et bonne lecture!

Réponse a mes(Mes?MES????MON DIEU ATTAQUE AU CŒUR!!!CRISE CARDIAQUE!lol) Reviewers!

**THAELE ELLIA** :Coucou!Um oui et bien Amélianne est simpas en soit mais un vieux secret la rend quelque peu...sadique a son insut!Enfin peut être établira tu des hipotese personnelle dans ce chapitreMerci pour l'offre mais non merci. Je suis un cas desesperer en fauteslol

**DOCTEUR GRIBOUILLE** : A vos ordres chef!Vous lirez la suite croix de bois croix de fer si je ment je vais en enfers!''Merci oui j'aime bien le nom aussi!

**AMANDINE** :Super une nouvelle!merci beaucoup ne t'inquiète pas je ne lâcherai pas mes fic et surtout pas celle-la!

**ANNA-MARIA** :Um une autre nouvelle! Merci bien!Hum...non ce n'est pas la fille de Dracula mais arf a ne me faites pas trop d'hipotese car j'ai tendance a en dire troplol!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Une vieille crainte._**

Gabriel, qui était dans l'écurie, était en trin de sceller les chevaux se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver las bas en transylvanie. Anna était elle vraiment de retour?Il voulait y croire mais pourtant sa lui était difficile!Il l'avait vu mourir...s'étais même de sa faute!Pour qu'elle raison serait-t-elle revenu elle reposait en paix de toute manière!Il lui tardait tant d'y être!Tant de question avide d'avoir une réponse tournoyaient dans sa tête. Ils allaient tout de même devoir chevaucher trois jours et deux nuits pour atteindre la Transylvanie. Le voyage ne s'annonçait pas trop dur pour lui et Carl!

Mais pour Amélianne...s'étais une toute autre situation.

Descendant les escaliers de marbres, sac a l'épaule, Amélianne se demandait ce qu'elle allait vraiment chercher las-bas, en Transylvanie! Certes elle partait vers l'aventure ce qu'elle désirait depuis plusieurs années déjà!Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait trouver autre chose...S'étais comme si quelque chose las bas l'apellait...quelque chose faisant partie de son passé!

''Ah ne pense pas sa!''Se dit-t-elle'' Tu va aider Van Helsing et Carl a résoudre le mystère de ce pays c'est tout!Rien ne ce passeras d'autre!''

Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre elle n'y arrivait pourtant pas. Une énorme crainte la suivait partout a chaque pas depuis qu'elle était venue au monde...la crainte qu'il ne la trouve ! Soudain, elle laissa tomber son sac et bascula vers l'avant!Elle fit un effort monumentale pour rester debout et étouffer son cri de douleur!Elle prit appui sur le mur de pierre . Une douleur aiguë lui traversait le corps!Elle pénétrait même l'intérieur de ses os!La tête lui tournait, son sang se glaçait et sa mâchoire souffrait énormément!Ses efforts détruits, elle se retrouva au sol!

« Non...NON PAS MAINTENANT! »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en souffrant un véritable martyre!Puis, par ont ne sait qu'elle magie, la douleur disparut!Le visage pale et ruisselant de sueur elle se releva...sa s'étais arrêter. Elle reprit son sac et recommença a marcher. S'étais malheureusement évident, Il l'attendait las-bas!

Carl arriva dans l'écurie avec des bagages plutôt charger. Van Helsing le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'y a que des inventions la dedans? »

« Bien sur mon ami!Ont est jamais trop prudent! »

Répondit Carl toujours avec son sourire bienveillant en s'affairant d'attacher ses lourds bagage a la scelle de son cheval. Gabriel promena le regard dans l'écurie.

« Amélianne n'étais pas avec toi? »

« Eu....Pas vraiment mais elle est partie avant moi! »

Tout deux se regardèrent incrédule puis un claquement de porte sonore se fit entendre!Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent rapidement vers la provenance du son!Ils virent alors Amélianne avançant d'un pas presser et décider vers sa monture noire et s'empressa d'attacher solidement son sac a la scelle. Elle avait la respiration rapide et semblait plonger dans ses pensées...elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer la présence des deux hommes. Gabriel se risqua... :

« Eu...Amélianne?Eceque vous... »

« Tout va bien tout va bien!! »

Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Et ne me vous-voie pas j'ai horreur de sa! »

Gabriel fut surpris de l'attitude de la jeune fille et le fit comprendre a Carl en un regard. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et de ne rien répliquer.

Après qu'ils aient vérifier si ils avaient tout ils montèrent en scelle et partirent vers le pays sombre qu'est la Transylvanie!

Bon ne m'étriper pas je sais que cest un court chapitre!Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Lamina

-xoxo-


End file.
